NXP: Nxperienced Predicting
NXP: Nxperienced Predicting is a predicting show where Legends or Coaches tutor Rookies to prediction greatness. Rookies earn points throughout the show by winning matches and competing in various challenges. The show was created by LMonkA7X. Season 1 (Fall 2017) The first season culminated with the winning Rookie facing his Legend counterpart at Survivor Series to earn a Championship Match. If the Legend beat the Rookie, the Rookie would earn a Mid-Card Championship match (United States or Intercontinental Championship), if the Rookie beat the Legend, the Rookie earns a World Heavyweight Championship match, and if they tied, they would team up for a Tag Team Championship match. This season was hosted by Pat Streaker. The name highlighted in '''bold '''denotes the winner of the season Point System: -3 points awarded: Beating a pro or winning a challenge -2 points awarded: Winning a tag team match or coming in 2nd in a challenge -1 point awarded: Beating a fellow competitor or coming in 3rd in a challenge (also given for draws in the final week) -1/2 (0.5) point awarded: Drawing with someone Episode 1 For the first episode, the contestants participated in the Gimmick Roulette Challenge, where each were assigned a gimmick and made to cut a promo embodying that gimmick. In addition, the prediction challenge portion was held at 3CW. Episode 2: SmackDown Takeover! In the second episode, the competitors participated in the Know Your Pro challenge, where they filled out a survey documenting how much they knew about their pro. The prediction challenge portion was held on Smackdown Live of that week, and was held as a traditional Smackdown with NXP matches (however, only the NXP matches are listed here). Episode 3: Rap Battle In the third episode, the competitors completed a rap battle challenge. The prediction challenge portion was held at RoH Global Wars: Pittsburgh. In addition, this was -_-TheLaw-_-'s final episode before being removed due to his status as an alt account. Episode 4: Arm Wrestle Championships! In the fourth episode, the competitors engaged in an arm-wrestling tournament determined by picks for speaking roles on RAW. The prediction challenge portion came at PWG All-Star Weekend. In addition, this marked LLRSwagMaster69Weed's final episode before he had to leave for personal reasons. Episode 5: A big change to the format In the fifth episode, the competitors competed in a roast-off challenge. The prediction challenge portion was held at SWE 7th Anniversary Show: Masked Mania. In addition, starting this week, rookie victories over TheFalconArrow or LMonkA7X were only counted as one point due to them being stand-ins for withdrawn or removed rookies. Episode 6: Pro-mo In the sixth and ultimately final episode, the competitors participated in the Pro-mo challenge, where they called out a pro of their choice in the most scathing promo they could come up with. The prediction challenge portion was held at The Crash/Revolucha. The season was ended after six episodes and a finale due to several pros leaving or, in one case, turning on their rookie, as well as various character changes and/or turns. El_Primo_Smash won the season and therefore earned a match against his pro, SlowbroJJ, at Survivor Series, with title matches on the line. Primo proceeded to defeat JJ at Survivor Series, earning himself an Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship shot at Clash of Champions; however, he was stripped of his title shot after being discovered to be an alternate account of Coolscorpion83. His spot was given to the winner of the NXP 2.0 Tournament, held over two weeks on Smackdown Live. NXP 2.0 Tournament The NXP 2.0 Tournament 'was a tournament held over two weeks, consisting of the remaining five rookies from NXP. The winner, AurumVocem, was given the world title shot originally given to El_Primo_Smash. Shortly afterwards, at Clash of Champions, Aurum defeated RyRyLloyd to win the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. Season 2 (Fall 2018) The second season focuses on promo-cutting and storytelling ability and features eight competitors judged to need improvement in the above categories, including several rookies. The winner of the season will receive a shot at a midcard championship of their choice. Instead of Pros, as the previous season had, Season 2 had four coaches to assist with the needs of the competitors. *: ''After Mr__Tiddles lost the LLR Free For All at Survivor Series, he was replaced by his prior incarnation in Mlgbonghits4. '''Point System -''3 points'': Winning a promo competition. -''2 points'': Placing 2nd in a promo competition, or winning an NXP match on Raw or SmackDown. -''1 point'': Placing 3rd in a promo competition, or drawing in an NXP match. Matches Matches are held in a round-robin block of all the competitors. Week 1 The promo competition for Week 1 featured each competitor cutting a promo on why they would win the NXP season. There were no matches this week. Week 2 This week's promo competition featured each competitor cutting a babyface promo set to take place just before the competitor main-events Wrestlemania. Matches were split between Raw and SmackDown. Week 3 This week, competitors were assigned a random veteran to cut a promo on, criticizing or praising them and their achievements. Matches were held on Raw and SmackDown, but one SmackDown match was not held due to logistical difficulties.